


Red Sky

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice and a Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky

Solstice. Blair was talking Jim's ear off about rituals, significance, customs dating back further than Jim wanted to think about because he felt lost, adrift, when he did, as if he'd been cut away from the present, but he wasn't really listening.

He leaned on the balcony wall and watched the sun set, a rich, blood-red shimmer sinking down behind the cityscape, staining the sky scarlet. He felt it disappear completely with a sense he had no name for, and knew that when it rose again, it would be on a world moving slowly toward spring.

They had winter to endure, bitter winds, icy rain, wet snow that never lasted long enough to be a bother or a joy…but spring was coming.

Red sky at night.

Sentinel's delight.


End file.
